Night Terrors
by polkadotparrot
Summary: Shawn has a nightmare. It seems real. Cory comforts him. (Shawn/Cory)


Shawn sat up in bed, gasping for breath. His body felt drenched with sweat, visible wet spots were peeking through his shirt. Shawn's face was covered with salty tears; a rare sight.

Cory, being the light sleeper he is, woke up immediately at the movement beside him. "Shawnie?" he murmured, his voice thick with concern and sleep. "Shawnie, what's wrong?" Cory was quickly being pulled into consciousness. Concern for his lover replaced the tiredness he felt.

Silent tears still ran down Shawn's cheeks, though they were quickly lessening. He felt ridiculous. "It was... It was just a dream," he managed breathlessly, reassuring himself just as much as Cory. "It wasn't real."

"What was it, babe?" Cory slipped his arms cautiously around Shawn's shoulders, pulling him closer. It was hard to tell with Shawn sometimes, when he needed comfort; sometimes he needed the physical support, sometimes being touched made things worse.

Shawn was grateful for the attention though, and he clung desperately onto Cory, wiping away snot and tears as he did.

Shawn seemed to be calming down. His breathing was regulating, his tears were slowing down. So, naturally, his sudden outburst startled Cory.

"God!" Shawn shouted. "It just- it seemed so _real,_ Cory! It was awful!"

"It wasn't real. Whatever it was, it's gone now. It's gone, and I'm here, and everything is okay." Cory kissed Shawn's hair, and began rubbing calming circles onto his shoulders. "Everything is okay. You wanna tell me what this awful dream was about?" Cory didn't want to push Shawn, but the curiousity was eating away at him.

"It just- God." Shawn closed his eyes tightly. "It was our life, playing out... except... instead of picking me, you picked Topanga."

"Oh, Shawnie, you know-"

"No! Listen! You picked her. You married her when we were still in college... and we all moved to New York together, for whatever reason. And then... And then you had a daughter with her, and that was when I left. And I was all alone, for years, by myself. You had a girl and a boy with _her_ and I was by myself, like..." Shawn's voice finally trailed off.

"Like?" Cory prompted after Shawn's pause.

Shawn took a moment finding the words.

"Like... Like a...childhood toy left behind. Or a little dog with no family to go to. Or..." Shawn felt ridiculous, realizing the poet in him was taking over his mouth. "Or something!" he said decidedly, shutting himself up.

Cory nodded solemnly. "That sounds like a bad dream, Shawnie."

Shawn released a long breath. "It was."

"It's a good thing..." Cory pecked the side of Shawn's neck. "that Topanga," his kissed behind his ear, "broke up with me." He kissed Shawn's cheek at least five times. "And I was smart enough to see who was there when she wasn't."

"Yeah, _you_ were smart enough." Shawn managed a smirk.

"Okay, okay! I was a big idiot." Cory grinned. "You were the genius. _And_ the brave one. I would have never been able to... come out and say it like you did. Y'know, I'm real lucky to have you, actually."

"Yeah," Shawn sniffed, smiling down at his hands. "Where would you be without me?"

"A very conventional heterosexual, most likely." The laugh that escaped Shawn came all the way from his toes. "You think I'm kidding?"

"No... no, I know. It's true."

"Mm." Cory turned Shawn's face toward his, and kissed him softly. Shawn smiled, tasting love, warmth, and Cory.

"I love you," Shawn said. "I love you so much. I... I don't know what I'd do without-"

"You'll never have to find out." Cory's eyes were very serious, and though Shawn knew Cory didn't know that for a fact, he believed him.

Cory kissed him again, pulling the lankier man's body closer to his. "I'm right here."

"Mmm, that's... Nice." Shawn said, his brain becoming sleepy again. "Really nice." He was unable to come up with anything more complex than those words.

Cory smiled. Shawn needed to catch some sleep, and he hoped that his dreams would be peaceful now. "Goodnight, Shawnie," he whispered as he layed down his head.

Shawn followed his actions. "Goodnight, Cor," he whispered back as his eyelids slowly drooped shut.

"Hey, Cory?" Shawn whispered, breaking silence and surprising Cory.

"Yeah, Shawn?" Cory saw that Shawn's eyes were still closed as he talked.

"Mmm'I... love you. Verrrry much."

Cory smiled. Sleepy Shawn was one of his favorites. "I love you too. Get some sleep, darling."

Shawn was snoring within seconds.

His dreams that night were free of nightmares, but not of Cory.


End file.
